Haku Yuki: A Queen of Ice
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A look into Haku's thoughts, experiences, and other indepth moments of her life during my Unleashed Series. Featuring cameos or mentions of other Ice users from various media. Mizore Shirayuki x Naruto x Haku focus. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.
1. An Examination of Haku

Haku Yuki: A Queen of Ice

0

Haku x Naruto

Mentions of other pairings

0

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

000

As you all know I promised stories about characters detailing things from other perspectives and in depth explanations for things. This fic here is a look into Haku and her development. Her abilities, her past, and her interaction with her Harem Sisters, students, and other stuff that will add to the main series. There will be many other stories of this kind with a focus on nearly all characters.

I was also given the suggestion to do Specific Harem type of stories like the following.

0

Exs: Robo-girls(androids and cyborg women): Motoko(Ghost in the Shell), 003(Cyborg 009), Melfina(Outlaw Star), Darci Mason(Superman the animated series), etc.

Cat-girls(girls that have cat-like traits or an affinity for cats): Yugito Nii, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Tigra(Marvel comics), Felicia(Darkstalkers), Black-Cat(Marvel comics), etc

0

If you have ideas you wish to express then feel free to do so.

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.0

0000

Story Start

0000000

Haku Yuki-Uzumaki studied herself in the mirror as she once more allowed herself to think about the past. She was remenscing how much things had changed since then. When she was a young girl in comparison to the woman she was now. Her looks and demeanor had drastically changed since then. Back then she had waist-length black hair held up in a bun with two thick bangs framing her face and wore a dark blue and beige battle kimono, Kiri in origin. She also wore black sandals and a beige obi wrapped around her waist. Then it all changed when she had met Uzumaki Naruto.

Not a lot of people understood the relationship or the nature of her bond with Naruto or her harem sisters. Some found it realistic, saying that women couldn't say anything; especially when it came to a man, but then most weren't really to understand the nature of the relationship. Despite the acts that most of them put on in public there were still a lot of inner turmoil, emotional baggage, and psychological problems that many of them were still struggling with despite their new family.

Most people often overlooked the deeper issues of Naruto's seemingly changing persona from happy and goofy to deadly and seriously. That he from time to time had to struggle with many dissociative disorders thanks to dying and being reborn several times. One, was his Dissociative amensia as he only had bits of memories form his previous time. Then there was his struggle with Identity thanks to more then one dark half and his need for validation that was linked to his sexual appetite and bonds of love. But even despite that he was still one of the strongest people most knew. One of the strongest she knew.

There were times as her collection of 'sister's grew Haku became a bit selfconscious. It was obvious by how haughty some of the girls were or how easily they kept themselves amused with money that they weren't in it for love like she was. Though then again, while it was obvious to most Naruto could be as every bit as cruel and manipulative as any Overlord to acquire what he needed to keep his precious people safe. For he was one of the ones who stood in the middle. In between Light and Darkness. Between Sins and Virtues.

Despite knowing some of Naruto's darker secrets Haku stood by him all the same being one of his eldest bonds. Blessed with many things, her eternal youth, power, and even the chance to restore her clan. By Naruto's side she helped seeked the path of peace. Teaching those who walked the path of Ice and helping them nurture their power. She had come along way since then.

As she looked in the mirror her pale skin seemed to radiate. Like many of the older and more experienced Tentai wives her DNA had been altered many times. Seals adorning their bodies like Naruto as they gained the properties of shape shifters. In her body laid dormant the form of a powerful dragon that can freeze entire forests with ease. Always ready to sprout were two large majestic wings that also allowed her to take flight. Her agile body like others had grown stronger, her muscles compacted and becoming dense and her figure more womanly.

Her hair partially covered her rear that had slowly became plump over the years and her chest had frown slightly. Her canines had also sharpened and her breath was as chilly as a winder's morning.

Despite the ferorcity that she was now capable of Haku's gentle heart remained. That heart Naruto cherished and asked her to use to not only fight for him, but to fight with him as well. As such she loved him for it. Like when he gave her life new meaning.

''Day dreaming as always Haku?'' asked a womanly voice in a soft soprano. Haku didn't even need to turn to recognize the voice.

''Hello Temari, I thought you were supposed to be watching the children?''

The woman in question was Sabaku-Uzumaki Temari. Yet another Harem sister that took up the Uzumaki surnames among the choice of names. The tan skinned blond was slightly taller with Haku, her breasts within the same cup Range, double Ds that along with her waist, hips, and legs her shown off by her dark blue kimono and fishnet stockings. Her sandy blond hair were in it's usual four pig-tails style.

''I asked Yugito if she could do it for me. There's something I need to see to. Anyway don't you have a class to teach?'' the wind mistress asked as Haku glanced over to the digital clock on the counter. It was five minutes to noon and her students were probably gathering at the lake by now.

''You're right. I suppose I should get going, but I assume that's not the only reason you're here?'' the Ice mistress asked as Temari took out a scroll and handed it to her.

''Could you do me a favor and hold on to this? Kagura and I have a bet going on as to who can go the longest without their guilty pleasure and well...''

''You don't think you can trust yourself?'' Haku finished as Temari nodded with a sighed and folded her arms. As soon as the two women were done chatting the Ice User materalized to the lake to began teaching her class. Though because n that some of her students used other arts to back of their elements she had others that aided her out from time to time. When it came to swordsmanship Rukia Kukichi, a Shinigami who also had black hair andpaled skin would lend a hand when not dealing with her duties. Or when Haku herself had a mission the Ice Mage known as Ur took over her class while she was busy.

Teaching soon became a joy to Haku. To initate a positive cycle of control to help cut down the ignorance and violence she had to go through. And at times she saw a little of herself in some of these girls. One by the name of Maureen O'Connor like her also saw her power as a curse, leaving her with frost with hair and light blue skin and lips. She was initially reluctant until Naruto brought Haku to meet her to assure her that her power wasn't a curse.

There was also her prized pupil so to speak who grew strong enough to mimic Haku's signature technique, The Crystal Ice Mirrors; one Mizore Shirayuki who probably spent as much time around her as she did Hinata. Unfortunately that led to playful teasing from her friends that if either one of them was a guy then Mizore would be the result of her and Hinata getting together. Though regardless of the many negatives that came with this choice of life and the struggles that would pursue the postivies outwayed them by far.

000

Chapter End

000

It was a general look so to speak. As such I might either have a look at a Sempai-Kohai relationship focus between Haku and Mizore next chapter or a better look at the former's ability or such. Anway I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll try to do each character every other day.


	2. Women of Ice!

Haku Yuki: A Queen of Ice

0

Haku x Naruto

Mentions of other pairings

0000

Story Start

0000000

"Whatever happened Mister White Sr?" Mizore asked as she played with the son of Haku's pet rabbit. She and Haku were sitting at a lake, their feet resting in the cool water.

"He went off with Clucky. No one knows where they are now,'' the older woman responded. There was a kinship between the two ice users that wasn't easily replicated. ''How far are you along?" Haku asked, looking at the pudge that was developing on Mizore. Haku had just come back from an expedition from Rundas's world, seeing as she had a way with people er species, beings? Regardless it had been months since she last saw the woman.

"Three months.'' Mizore stated as she used her left hand to place it gently on the bump. This would be the second child she and Naruto would be bringing into the world. There other little girl would be turning six in a few weeks. "Where is your little one at Sempai?"

"He's currently with Akitsu-chan." she answered. "So I've been considering joining Naruto on his trip to this world which is set in the thirty-first century.''

"That sounds rather interesting. Have you heard of the new snow world that has been discovered? I've been considering going." she closed her eye and wistfully thanked about the landscape. "I wonder if there are snow bunnies there?"

"Indeed, hopefully you can bring back some souvenirs.'' Haku noted as she gently rubbed the ring on her finger. "Let us go. I believe that Shizune is making Cinnamon buns and I would like to have some before Hinata devours them all."

The two of them shared a giggle at that. Hinata's loves for Cinnamon buns were as infamous as Naruto's love for ramen. It was nice, having someone a lot like her to bond with. It made things, this situation, a bit easier. Love on its own was not always enough for some. But for Haku, for which this love also gave her a purpose, was enough for her.


End file.
